SnapDragon
by false sourires
Summary: Journey with Kakashi from the apprenticeship to the Fourth Hokage to leading a gennin team. FemKakashi
1. Forced Apprentice

**Disclaimer: **If I did own Naruto the question of whether Kakashi was alive or dead wouldn't be a question.

**SnapDragon**

* * *

"But Hokage-sama!-"

"No. I've up my mind already. Hatake-kun will live with you."

The Sandaime stared over his interlocking hands at the tall blonde youth in front of him. Minato stared right back clearly wanting nothing to do with his latest assignment. Eyes glanced to the side as Minato found an interesting pattern on the wall. Jiraiya sat in seat next to the window, leaning back in his seat looking between the two. At first he had laughed at the prospect of his favorite student getting a genin team or having to mentor little academy children, now he was somber. He understood why his student was reluctant to take on an apprentice, especially this one.

"I can train him. But I don't understand why he has to come live with me. Doesn't he live at his clan house at the moment? Why not continue with it?"

Sighing. Sarutobi pulled his cap down a little tiredly looking over his desk. Jiraiya's lips spread thin.

"Minato has a point sensei. So what's the reason Sakumo's get has to live with gaki here? There is no way you can tell me the kid doesn't already take care of himself. "

Minato nodded his agreement. Giving them weary stares Sarutobi kneaded his forehead.

"How long have you two been back from whatever missions you were on? And where exactly were you working?"

Jiraiya sat up straighter hearing the urgent tone in his sensei's voice. Minato threw them both a curious glance.

"What did we miss? I just got back from Iwagure sometime last night and came by to give you the report this morning when you snagged me in here with Minato to listen to him get assigned one genin."

Nodding Minato hummed an agreement.

"I've been in Konoha for two days after coming from the front lines near Suna, but I haven't had much time to go out yet. The first day I spent in reports and the second day I did training on a ninjutsu I'm trying to master."

"For one thing Jiraiya: Hatake-kun is a chunnin as of six months ago."

They both looked at him in surprise. Minato had heard the boy had beat his record but not by that much.

Secondly, I take it neither of you has heard the news?"

Both shook their head, giving him curious apprehensive eyes.

"No."

"Hatake Sakumo committed suicide a week ago."

Two sets of shoulders tensed, freezing as the implication hit them. Jiraiya was the first to get up with clenched fists.

"That idiot!"

Eying his furious sensei from the corner of his eye Minato showed no visible reaction. His voice on the other hand had become colder and distant.

"And exactly what brought him to that? When I left, he had just returned from saving his fellow shinobi from death."

Icy blue eyes met regretfully knowing ones.

"Exactly."

"So little Kakashi-kun is left without a father because some idle indulged councilmen and prejudice villagers thought finishing the mission was more important than bringing back two seasoned shinobi that could be of use in the war they are so intent on occurring?"

Sarutobi sighed shoulders drooping.

"My hands were tied. There was no way I could let him keep performing his duties of a jounin after the insubordination he had shown in disregarding the mission. I settled for demoting him to a chunin so he could at least still do missions. Sadly, his performance continued to deteriorate, and he came to the point where he couldn't even complete a simple C-rank mission."

Two sets of enraged eyes rested on him- one a dangerous icy frost, the other a blazing inferno.

"No wonder he committed suicide! This village was intent on shaming him to death. He is- _was_- equal to all three of us sennin, and more deserving of the respect too! Yet this village does what it's best at- it crushed his heart and pride. And you sensei! How could you let those doddering seat warmers do that to him?! Will you let them do that to us if we fail? Huh? Cause the White Fang might have gone with it like a whipped dog, but I assure you I won't. Tsunade and Orochimaru either."

"Jiraiya stop overreacting. The council would never think to do that to the sannin. I'm sure none of you will have trouble carrying out a mission, but even should that happen I would hope the three of you don't attempt to go against the council and get labeled as missing Nin. "

Silence filled the room as the angry toad sage took angry breaths standing aside his calmly collected student. A very unimpressed idealistic student.

"I must agree with Jiraiya-sensei, Sandaime-sama. What exactly is there to keep the council from judging us in the same manner should we fail to 'meet their expectations'?"

As Sarutobi opened his mouth to say something, he was cut off as Minato continued speaking.

"But why talk about something you can't change? Let's discuss the obviously gifted angry orphan you are attempting to pawn off on me after having his father dishonored and given no choice but to kill himself to keep what little honor he had left. Since he has no one else to turn to I suppose I have no choice but to teach him, but I still disagree with this idea of him living with me. My lifestyle isn't the best for an emotionally distraught child."

Two angry toad summoners were just what Sarutobi needed at the moment. At least he had expected this.

"Hmm, Angry yes, distraught…..well I'm going to leave it up to you to figure that part out. And for the final time Namikaze Minato you will be teaching and sharing the same quarters as your student which does not mean allowing said student to inhabit a separate building while you occasionally check up on him. I want you two sharing meals together, sharing the same bathroom and sleeping under the same roof when you don't have other duties to be tending to."

"Trying to make another Orochimaru, sensei? Isn't one pedophile enough?"

Minato and Sarutobi threw the amused toad sage irritated looks at his childish behavior. Seems as if he was going to ignore the Hatake incident, for the moment at least.

"When are you going to stop insinuating Orochimaru is a pedophile Jiraiya? And I highly discourage Minato from doing anything of that sort. Nevertheless Hatake-kun will be living with you, do you understand that? Both of you."

The 'older' one gave an eye roll followed suit by a shoulder shrug, while the younger one continued to stare at him petulantly.

"Hai Hokage-sama. When is my new 'student' supposed to move in?"

Sarutobi took out his pipe lighting it as he put it to his lips.

"I had two Anbu drop his belongings in your exceedingly warded apartment earlier. As for your student, Hatake-kun was informed a night ago that he was to be moving in with his new sensei. In fact he should be here any moment to meet you."

The stunned look on Minato's normally composed face was almost worth the headache this new sensei/apprentice relationship was going to cause him.

"What?! Today! I just found out I'm going to get a border/ student this morning and you're having him move in with me this afternoon! That's too soon Hokage-sama. I haven't even got a chance to prepare the apartment yet."

"That was the whole point Minato: to ensure you couldn't find a way to weasel yourself out of this. Better to get over with right away than let you have time to stew and tell everybody how unfair I am. Good Luck."

There was a knock on the door.

* * *

Woot! First Naruto fic. Posted, not written.

For some reason I'm most inspired to write Kakashi fics. And this one sort of rooted itself into my head and continued to grow, until I had to write it. Pretty crazy that the main character of the fic doesn't even make an appearance in the first chapter, but I just want to set up the story.

Thanks for reading!

False Sourires


	2. Making Acquaintances

**SnapDragon**

* * *

Kakashi made the trek from the isolated clan house to the Hokage tower. For once in no rush to answer the Hokage's summons. This was the day that Kakashi would meet the sensei Sandaime-sama had insisted on. Namikaze Minato. A legendary ninja in the making taught by one of the sannin. Considered a genius by the academy for graduating at such a young age, the youngest until Kakashi graduated at age five. Then made chunin a short year thereafter. Having completed seven C-rank missions and several skirmishes near the frontlines that had grabbed the attention of the attention of the council they had in all their generosity decided to grant Kakashi a mentor. Just days after the death of Hatake Sakumo.

A glower grew in the not yet seven years old's eyes. In most children that age it would be taken as pouting, but that was not the case for Kakashi, an experienced child adept at hiding emotions. No the glower was filled with all the fury and hate that the child carried for a disgraced, weak father. Not that Kakashi had ever referred to Hatake Sakumo as something nearing otou-san, instead sticking strictly to the use name. Except in the strict secrecy of thoughts. Something strangers had always been quite put off by. As if it was their business to care about. But no, they apparently felt like it was because of some sense of superiority or other.

So what if Sakumo was a workaholic dedicated more to the protection of the village than his sole heir? So what if he had not been an openly emotional man, but instead a conservative, stoic man? So what if his dishonored pride dictated that he kill himself rather than allow a tainted honor to eternally follow him? So what if he had cared more about honor than raising a mother less child? So what if that child had to endure the rumors and snide comments from villagers and shinobi who thought that the child might display the same weaknesses as the father?

Kakashi didn't care. Caring about such matters was of trivial concern to a shinobi. What mattered was how well one could follow the rules to complete a successful mission, and protecting the village. Not becoming emotionally attached to people causing oneself the dilemma of having to choose between them or the mission. Before all else a shinobi was supposed to live up to the name of being a tool; tools don't have emotions. Hatake Sakumo had forgotten that. Or worse yet- disregarded that rule. Completely turning the two Hatake's worlds upside down. Causing one to be disgraced and demoted to an insulting rank beneath their skill level. At least until said Hatake's skill level had been diminished to a shadow of what it once was. While the other Hatake suffered for resembling the older Hatake. Has to deal with the thinly veiled expectations of failure. Is bewildered by the uncharacteristic actions of the first.

Hadn't Sakumo always stressed the importance of separating duty and emotions? That to be openly affectionate or let frivolous emotions was highly unshinobi like, more suited to the civilians they were assigned to protect. So why did he insist on ignoring that principle in favor of going back for teammates? For so called comrades who threw away their 'friendship' because their lives had incorrectly been deemed more important than the mission? Since when had The White Fang of Konoha cared that much for anyone? _Or was it only me who was to unimportant to have been shown the same attachment_?

The one who wanted his attention more than anything, yet who had the least of it. Haven't I always struggled from the time I was two to be skilled enough to meet his expectations? All those years of studying all day just to show everyone that the White Fang's heir was following in the footsteps of the father, so just maybe he might hear it and be proud. Two years of an academy watching all the other students greeting parents while my own otou-san was out protecting the village, too busy to worry about picking up his child from the academy. Needing to constantly excel at everything in order to get a nod of approval. A pat on the head.

He was my hero. Only to be my enemy. Why did it take me so long to realize that? Of course he was my best sensei even then. I was too caught up in my admiration that I didn't realize I was falling into the trap of disobeying the shinobi rule. Even if it was his failure and disgrace that had to teach me my silliness. At least in killing himself, leaving his body for me to discover, the message was clearly labeled out. Don't get attached. Follow the rules, and you'll succeed. Wasn't that why he left me a note telling me to clear away his body and inform the Hokage of his death?

Now I know the best way to prove myself- disregard everything he was. I can't have a clear reputation because of the dishonor he smeared on the Hatake name. The gossips won't let me forget that everything about me screams Hatake Sakumo from my too silver hair to my narrow jaw line to my very bone structure. While there is very little short of deformity I can do to fix those physical qualities, I can hide them. My hair has never been very long as I find it to annoying to comb and take care of it every day, but now I make sure to cut it every morning before it has a chance to grow. Sakumo was the one with the flowing long hair as thick as a wolf's fur coat.

Hiding my face was easier than I considered because of the face mask I took to wearing when I was three to avoid smelling the stench of sulfur from the hot springs near the clan house. But I can't change my white chakra, clearly his mark on me, but I refuse to use any of the techniques that were developed for it. The gray hair that makes it clear to even the villagers what my clan is hasn't changed either. It's too much trouble to die it every day and could be a mistake during a long mission. Unlike the White Fang, I can follow the rules without letting attachments get in the way. I will serve Konoha to the best of my ability and clear the Hatake name he has shamed, until everyone forgets his existence.

Kakashi's hands clenched tightly into fists while jumping across the village rooftops to avoid the disapproving stares of the villagers. The meeting was supposed to occur in twenty minutes, but better to be early in case anything happened that might make one late. People who came late to meetings annoyed Kakashi to no end. They had no professionalism at all. A shinobi should never be late. And it was the Hokage's orders, combined with an introduction to one of the elite jounin of the village that Kakashi couldn't afford to offend with tardiness.

Within a couple minutes, Kakashi was at the base of the tower waiting for the anbu guards to open the doors. They went over their list thoroughly before letting Kakashi enter. All sorts of official business took place in the tower so it was rare for it to be quiet in the daytime, yet somehow the anbu managed to make sure nothing bypassed security. Coming around the top stair corner, Kakashi hesitated a moment before walking to the grand doors that opened into the Hokage's personal office. Bowing lightly to the Anbu there, before knocking firmly on the door. For a few heartbeats all that could be heard was silence.

"Let Hatake-kun in."

Sandaime's voice rang out. Both Anbu moved to promptly open the doors in sync. Not one but three people occupying the room were staring at Kakashi who returned the stare with wide eyes. Jiraiya-san had been invited too? Kakashi walked into the room deftly bowing to the Hokage before moving to bow less deeply but respectfully to the other present occupants. While the three of them continued to stare Kakashi stood still waiting for them to finish their observations.

….……………………

Minato stared down at the scrawny little figure with disheveled hair in front of him. Every body movement was rigidly exact, as if the six year old couldn't stand the thought of being the most minutely out of line. A black mask covered the lower face hiding his reaction to the people in the room. Staring at the eyes, Minato thought he could read surprise at the presence of all three of them, but the refusal to be seen gawking. At least his new student wouldn't have a hero's complex. But he still wasn't sure how he could deal with a kid, especially one that was recovering from his father's death. He didn't know how to handle emotional situations all that well.

"Early as usual Kakashi-kun. I hope that means you're excited to meet your new sensei and guardian."

Looking flatly at the Hokage, Kakashi didn't move a muscle. Had the Hokage mentioned something about the kid not really being that happy with the situation?

"Hai Hokage-sama."

There was a snort off to the side.

"Don't lie kid. You can tell him that you think this is a stupid idea, and he should just settle for apprenticeship to Minato."

The comment was to be expected from the renowned blunt sage. Shoulders tensed as he turned wide eyes towards Jiraiya. Caged eyes. Before Kakashi could utter a disagreement, Minato interrupted.

"Hello Kakashi-kun. I'm Namikaze Minato, your new jounin sensei. Are you ready to see your new home? I think you should get a chance to settle in before both of us are called away on a mission."

He was surprised by the flicker of a frown that crossed the boy's face, before the boy seemed to shake it off. _I wasn't being to patronizing was I? Shoot. That always annoyed me when I was his age_.

"Hai Namikaze-sensei."

Jaw dropping Minato stared at the kid. His sensei howling with laughter. Smirking Hokage. He felt…so old. And he was barely nineteen!

"Please don't address me as Namikaze-sensei. Sensei is just fine. Or Minato-sensei if you would rather."

A slight tilt of a head before the little head bobbed up and down was the only response he recieved. Great. _It's been five minutes and the kid already thinks I'm weird._

"I'm glad you two are getting on well. Maybe this won't be the horrible experience you're expecting it to be."

Minato turned his head to glare at the smug Hokage, failing to notice the same action being taken by his student. Jiraiya fell on the floor laughing. Earning himself a glare from both of them.

"Don't worry Sensei. I think the two of them will get along just fine."

Minato didn't miss it when Kakashi-kun took a few short steps away from the Toad Sage.

"If that's all Hokage-sama, I think I'll be taking Kakashi-kun to see his new living quarters."

Minato gritted threw his teeth throwing his sensei an I'll- Deal-With-You-Later smile. As he was motioning for Kakashi to follow him, the Hokage added,

"Of course. I took the liberty of having an Anbu member leave a copy of the contract for living together, plus the things I want you two to cover. _Feel free to leave any questions with my secretary_. Enjoy your afternoon off."

_Damn that old man. How long has he been planning this for? As if I don't know that the contract will suddenly be two pages longer to cover any complaints we come up with._

…..……………

"Early as usual Kakashi-kun. I hope that means you're excited to meet your new sensei and guardian."

Looking flatly at the Hokage, Kakashi didn't move a muscle. Exactly how was one supposed to say no to orders from the Hokage?

"Hai Hokage-sama."

There was a snort off to the side.

"Don't lie kid. You can tell him that you think this is a stupid idea, and he should just settle for apprenticeship to Minato."

Kakashi's shoulders tensed for a quick moment. As if a mere chunnin was going to talk back to the Hokage; for that matter, sannin or not Jiraiya shouldn't be speaking to the Hokage that way either. Superior's orders were to be obeyed period.

"Hello Kakashi-kun. I'm Namikaze Minato, your new jounin sensei. Are you ready to see your new home? I think you should get a chance to settle in before both of us are called away on a mission."

Kakashi tried to keep a frown off her face. Why did they keep insisting on addressing her with a kun? She was used to it from the Hokage, he was eccentric like that, but she hadn't expected her new jounin sensei to use it too. Oh well, there was nothing wrong with it, she guessed.

"Hai Namikaze-sensei."

The blond jounin spluttered while Hokage-sama grinned and Jiraiya sannin fell on the ground howling with laughter.

"Please don't address me as Namikaze-sensei. Sensei is just fine. Or Minato-sensei if you would rather."

She nodded making a mental note. Glancing back towards the Hokage, she saw him giving sensei a wide smirk.

"I'm glad you two are getting on well. Maybe this won't be the horrible experience you're expecting it to be."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed out of reflex before she could stop it. However, when the Toad Sage started laughing she didn't attempt to hide it.

"Don't worry Sensei. I think the two of them will get along just fine."

Disgusted with his inappropriate behavior she took a few steps to the side away from him. She was really beginning to wonder if this was the infamous Toad Sannin she'd heard so much about. Then again, if he was, it meant that he was on the same team as _**her**_, explaining everything.

"If that's all Hokage-sama, I think I'll be taking Kakashi-kun to see his new living quarters."

Apparently, her new sensei thought he was being out of line too. Seeing his smile, she wondered if he might just be overly polite. He motioned for her to follow him. As she was about to walk towards him, the Hokage spoke up.

"Of course. I took the liberty of having an Anbu member leave a copy of the contract for living together, plus the things I want you two to cover. Feel free to leave any_ questions _with my secretary. Enjoy your afternoon off."

Why did questions sound suspiciously like complaints to her? She wasn't going to question Hokage-sama; she was a shinobi after all. But she quickly followed her over brightly smiling sensei to her new living quarters. There was no way she was going to call it home.

* * *

So yeah, this is a FemKakashi fic. Where basically no one knows she is a girl, but she doesn't realize they don't know type of thing. For such a genius she can be a little oblivious to certain things.

Thanks for Reading,

False Sourires


	3. Market Outings

SnapDragon

* * *

Click.

Minato let the door swing open, glancing over his shoulder at the neutral expressioned six year old. Ever since they had left the Hokage's office, neither of them had said a word. He knew he really shouldn't blame the kid, it was the Hokage's fault they would be living together, but he didn't have any idea how to deal with children. Sure he could play games with them and entertain them, but that was for short periods of time. Ever since his own parents died when he was five and he started living on his own, he really hadn't had the time to figure them out. As a shinobi, he never had the time to be a child instead needing to grow up as quickly as possible. Looking down at Kakashi, he realized the boy didn't act like a kid should. At six, Minato had been in his second year at the academy, becoming a genin at age nine. Unlike Kakashi who had been a genin at five. Was a chunnin at six. It made him queasy to think that this six year old had undoubtedly seen battle. Taken a life already. That under the law regarding shinobi Kakashi was already considered an adult in the eyes of the village.

Sighing, he walked into the apartment. Fortunately, the curtains were pulled open, so there was enough light to see by. Quickly, he stepped to the side ushering his new apprentice in. For a moment, the boy hesitated, before squaring his shoulders and walking into the apartment. Minato did his best to give the boy a shaky smile. He would so be reading that contract and finding a loophole as soon as he had Kakashi settled in.

"So…this is the apartment. I know it's not as spacey as you're probably used to, but it's big enough for o- two people!"

He chuckled weakly at his almost slip of the tongue._ The boy's an orphan, don't make him feel anymore unwanted than he probably already feels. Baka!_ Kakashi only stared at him for a moment before continuing to look around the place during his mental battle.

"Anyways, to your right is the kitchen. I just got back from the fields a few days ago, so I haven't gone grocery shopping yet. There might be a couple instant ramen cups left…Actually this is perfect! We can go shopping as soon as you get your stuff unpacked. That way we can both get what we like!"

_Dang. I might actually have to learn how to cook!_ _Hope the kid isn't used to good cooking. From the look I got, I don't think he shares my enthusiasm for ramen._

"Umm, so you've got a chance to look at the living room, but if you continue down the hall behind the kitchen, the bathroom to the right. It even has a shower so you won't have to go to the public baths if you don't feel like it. I usually go, but when there are a lot of missions going on, there usually isn't enough time. And over to the left is the room you'll be staying in. Mine is in the center of the hall."

Minato opened the door slowly. This was his rarely used guest room, and it hadn't been intruded upon for at least the last eight moons, if he remembered correctly. Fully expecting a dust cloud to come out, he was surprised when it didn't. In fact there was a light breeze in the room, and the sun was filtering in. Spotting the bags on the bed he realized the Anbu must have left the window open after dropping off the bags. He also wondered which one of his friends he was going to have to apologize to for the dust attack they must have walked in on. Hopefully, it was one of the mellower ones.

Spying out of the corner of his eye, he glimpsed Kakashi regarding the room. Wincing, he had a feeling the boy was finding it lacking in comparison to his last room. _Sorry kiddo. I'll try to see if I can get Ouyaji to change that as soon as possible. Until then, you just have to bear with it._ Kakashi finally moved, walking to the window sill. After several moments, he nodded appeased by whatever he was evaluating. Turning around the boy stared up at him. Minato scratched his head.

"Hehe. Yeah I know the window is open to anybody trying to look in, but don't worry about it. I have seals on all the windows and doors, so nobody who is not at anbu level can get into the place. Which reminds me you might not want to leave the apartment without me for the next few days, until I get the seal on the door activated to your presence. I'll work on that tonight. I might need a few drops of blood though. You don't have a problem with that do you?"

Kakashi gave him a deadpan stare. _Yeah. Shinobi. Stupid question._

"Cool. We'll start tonight then. Why don't I let you have a while to unpack? I'll be in the kitchen, so if you have any questions feel free to ask?"

And with that he made a hasty exit from the room. Six year olds were officially the most horrifying beings he'd ever had to face. _Now where is that contract_?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kakashi stared as her 'sensei' backpedaled out of 'her' room. For a lack of better words: he was different. All the rumors said that he was a genius who had been handpicked as Jiraiya-sannin's apprentice fresh out of the academy at age nine. His track record as a shinobi was excellent, and to be expected of a pupil of one of the legendary sannin. Rumors had it that he should be earning his 'name' any year now. So she would give him the benefit of the doubt. It wasn't his fault they were living together. At least that's what she gathered from his actions. Maybe she should be more grateful- it wasn't everyday a chunnin was apprenticed to a celebrated jounin, especially, one as young as she. And she had heard being apprenticed meant you could do individual missions with your sensei. Meaning she wouldn't have to be put into ragtag teams who were missing the necessary members.

If there was one drawback to graduating from the academy at five, it was that it was a lot more difficult to get along with older teammates. The Sandaime had devised a method of having her work with various experienced genin teams every other week to observe their teamwork. He told her when she was ten or so, she would receive her own teammates. Of course, that was before she had passed the chunnin exams a year later. Then he'd assigned her to the few solo missions available for chunnin of her skills, and gave her mentors to study with. Occasionally allowing her to work with teams that had a deceased member. Kakashi would definitely like this apprenticeship. Maybe she would finally feel challenged. The only thing that might give her problems is her low chakra levels, but those would increase as she got older.

Glancing around the room, she finally went over to the bed and sorted out her few belongings. Mostly several pairs of standard issue chunnin uniforms and a few civilian outfits that had seen better days. Pulling out a drawer she managed to tuck both sets into the one drawer. Next she went back and pulled out a weapons set which she carefully filled the second drawer with. On her third trip she grabbed the first aid kit Tsunade had given her and her toothbrush which she set in the top drawer. All that was left was her shinobi books which she set on an empty shelf. Grabbing the packs her stuff had been in she quickly flattened them out and put them in the top drawer.

The sound of laughter and yelling made its way up to her room. Kakashi frowned. Walking over to the window she peered down below where she saw some civilians conversing. Her frown grew. She really wished that Sandaime-sama would let her stay at her clan house. It wasn't nearly this noisy being on the outskirts of Konoha. Chirping birds and rustling trees were preferable to the incessant noise of the city. Plus, even though Minato-sensei had assured her that no one except Anbu could get in, the open window made her question that. It would be so simple to crawl right through it. Or look in. Shaking herself lightly, she squashed the longing for her clan house. Shinobi did what they were told, they did not question orders.

Taking a last glance around the room, she nodded that everything was in order before walking out of the room. Noiselessly she stalked into the kitchen where Minato-sensei was avidly reading a scroll. One that looked suspiciously like the contract that Hokage-sama had given them. She couldn't decide if it was a worse sign that she thought that was a good thing, or worse that he hadn't noticed her enter the room. He was a jounin right? Well, Kakashi had disturbed a few high chunnin and low rank jounin with her presence before, but wasn't he supposed to be better than they were? While she didn't want to be a bother, she was bored. So she walked closer and stood at his side and peered up at him. In her experience, this had a ninety-seven percent success rate. And it only took one minute.

"Gah!"

Minato shouted, after he turned to look to his right, unintentionally dropping the scroll he was holding while jumping out of his seat. _Sigh_. He really_ hadn't_ noticed her it seemed. Stooping, she picked up the scroll titled: Contract of Apprenticeship of Hatake Kakashi to Namikaze Minato. Considering his surprise at her presence, she would be looking this over later too. At the moment, she settled for holding it out to Minato-sensei. In a flash it was back in his grasp. His face was a faint crimson as he looked at her. Chuckling weakly, he rubbed his head.

"Sorry Kakashi-kun. Didn't hear you enter the room. Guess you finished putting your stuff away then?"

She nodded, having nothing to say. Why did he insist on picking up Hokage-sama's eccentric way of referring to girls with 'kun' instead of 'chan'? It didn't really matter, most people did it. Sometimes she was pretty sure they assumed she was a boy just because she'd graduated early. A few did. But they were odd, and she hadn't felt pointing out the fact that she was a girl was enough of a reason to go near them.

"Okay. Ummm…Let's go shopping now then."

Snapping out of her thoughts, she nodded. Something to do, _finally_. At least they could begin training tomorrow. He grinned. Sheepishly putting the scroll in a basket on the counter, he ushered them out the door. It was a lot brighter outside compared to the apartment, which didn't have the amount of light she would have preferred. Her clan house was very airy and open to light. Nowhere near as cramped either, but she supposed Minato-sensei didn't need the space for his summons. That would never work for the proud Hatake summons who insisted on being treated the same as people. Sh'ei always grumbled that she would bite Sakumo if he thought to treat her like a common dog. Wrinkling her forehead she couldn't actually remember if Minato-sensei had a summons. She was sure he did.

"I'm not quite sure what you like Kakashi-kun, so just speak up if there is anything you want. Don't worry about the price, as the sensei I'm buying. Just stick to necessities though. After I determine what your skills are tomorrow, we'll check out any gear you might need. Alright?"

Nodding, grateful for the interruption in her thoughts, she made a mental note to ask Hokage-sama if she could retrieve any of the numerous weapons at the clan house she hadn't packed. Glancing around, she noticed the streets were full with bustling civilians doing work, completing chores or sharing gossip. The children were running around playing games or being shooed away by parents. Civilian children were never forced to attend school as shinobi children were. Once they were of age they would begin apprenticeships in their clan work or join another trade. Konoha was exceptional in that it gave its citizens the choice to decide to stay in the clan trade or enter into a different one, even shinobi children.

"You sure are a talkative one."

Tilting her head up a bit she gave him a blank stare. He sighed. Then perked back up.

"It's okay. I can talk enough for the two of us."

It was her turn to give a small sigh. Her new sensei grinning at the prospect of having gotten a reaction out of her.

"Oh perk up. I'm sure I'm not that bad. Be glad you got stuck with someone as cool as me for a sensei. I remember getting stuck with Jiraiya out of the academy. He wouldn't stop calling me a gaki, and then would make our team do his perverted legwork for him. But you don't have to worry about me, I would never make my students do that."

Perverted? Jiraiya-san? Where had she heard that from before? Oh yeah. Tsunade had grumbled about his perverted behavior before. Said it was more important to him than being a proper shinobi. Kakashi crinkled her nose in distaste. Not that anyone could tell because of her mask. A professional shinobi would never put their interest before their lifework. Minato seemed to sense her feelings on this.

"Eh, for being a pervert he is still one of the most dedicated shinobi out there. And he really loves Konoha too. Though most people don't seem to get that anymore because he likes to travel outside the fire country a lot. So I wouldn't judge him too harshly for being who he is. Just try to keep a block between him and any member of the female gender he might come across in your presence."

Halting momentarily she peered analytically up at him. He stopped in his tracks when he noticed she wasn't following him anymore. It seemed like he really didn't know she was a girl. But why? Didn't Sandaime-sama tell him? Unless there was a reason Sandaime-sama didn't. She didn't understand why he wouldn't find it necessary not to tell her new sensei. Did he not want Minato-sensei knowing for a specific reason? Watching the expression on Minato's face change she thought that might be it.

_Well if he doesn't know I just won't say anything unless Hokage-sama says something first. If he did figure it out then oh well. Hokage-sama should have made arrangements to hide it better_.

"Is something wrong Kakashi-kun?"

Shaking her head no she resumed walking. Frowning at her, Minato continued too.

"You can tell me. I'll listen to anything that happens to be on your mind. All you have to do is say the word."

"There is nothing wrong Sensei. Which grocery market did you want to go to?"

Still frowning at her a bit, he said,

"The main one. I normally go there. It has the best variety."

Kakashi disagreed with his choice. The best market was on the west end of the village closer to where the farmers lived. All the farmers shopped near there so it offered the best produce and freshest grains. Farmers never cheated their own, mainly because other farmers were the best judge of what foods were worth what and how good the actual food looked. The main market just offered the most variety because it was in the center of the village where more people traveled. The merchants there charged more and weren't as keen to haggle because they always knew someone who would be willing to take their lowest offered price.

"Hai Sensei."

"Do you have to call me that? It makes me feel old. I haven't reached my twenties yet."

She settled for giving him the stare. He was her sensei, what else was she supposed to call him? It would be breach of etiquette on her part.

"Alright. Sensei it is."

He gave her a goofy defeated look. Hopefully she could talk Sandaime-sama into letting her move out. It would be better for them both. She might retain more respect for Minato-sensei that way. Like the suspicious way he was looking at her now.

"So…are you one of those boys who dislike vegetables and fruits?"

Kakashi frowned at Minato. He had just confirmed that he thought she was a boy. Did boys not like vegetables or fruits? They were the staples of her diet.

"I like vegetables."

She stated flatly. He hmphed his disbelief. Being the polite student she was, she ignored him. Irritatingly he just grinned.

"My favorite food is ramen. Best dish in all the hidden villages. Homemade is much better than instant, but I rarely have time to make it. So we'll have to get some more vegetables, meat and noodles. But you probably like other dishes, so we could get natto, rice and seasonings. Just go for what you like."

Ramen. Kakashi had tried it once, but hadn't cared for it. What was so good about something that was unhealthy for you? A shinobi's diet required the healthiest substances to keep them in good conditioning. Of course during a war when supplies were limited it was best to get what you could. And it was likely a new war could be starting with any of the neighboring elemental countries.

"Hey Minato. What's with the kid?"

Kakashi glanced over at the person talking to Minato. He was tall and lanky with a lethargic demeanor. His brown hair tied back in a ponytail. A Nara then. Older than Minato-sensei, but not old enough to be the head of the clan. What was the Nara heir's name?

"Hey Shikaku. This is my new student Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi this is Nara Shikaku."

Kakashi bowed her head lightly, before looking up to see Nara-san shifting a bored gaze from her to Minato-sensei. He clearly wanted to speak alone with Minato-sensei. Probably not caring for him teaching the disgraced Hatake clan heir.

"Kakashi-kun why don't you go on and pick out what you like?"

Minato said tossing her a wallet. She and Nara-san observed him for a full moment, before she nodded her head in assent, pocketing the wallet. The two pairs of eyes stared at her as she headed forward: one calculating and the other -

"Kakashi-kun don't forget to grab a vegetable and fruit!"

-goofy. What was Sandaime-sama thinking when he apprenticed her to a green jounin? An experienced one would have been preferable. Riled, she quickened her pace, deftly weaving in between the crowd.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Trusting as always I see. Some people thought you would grow out of that habit. See they were wrong."

"What? It's not like he's going to steal my money or anything. At least I doubt he's the sort idiotic enough to try."

Minato responded to his friend's pessimistic statement. Putting on a cheesy grin for extra affect.

"You'd be surprised the number of people injured a year from attempting to steal from a jounin. 'Course from what I've heard about the Hatake brat, I'm sure you'll be able to keep your naïve ideals."

"Thanks so much for your belief in my character judgment."

"Someone has to look out for you. Seems as if everyone's left it to me though. I don't suppose you're going to explain why you volunteered to take on a team, are you? Impending war to frightening?"

Shikaku asked half seriously, half teasing. His eyebrow lifted for affect. Minato frowned at the questions.

"As if I would be afraid. After what I went through training with Sensei, I doubt there is all that much that enemy shinobi could do to surprise me. Women have killer aim; I don't care what all the old fogeys say. They've obviously never been on the wrong end of it."

Minato shuddered as Shikaku rolled his eyes at the dramatics.

"So you've said a thousand times. Still doesn't explain why you're babysitting a trio of brats. Even shopping with one."

Shikaku squared his shoulders, straightening up. A tell tale sign to anyone who knew that a Nara had gotten serious. Minato grimaced. They were such pains when something caught their attention, yet completely useless when they didn't care. Sighing, he walked out of the busy street and jumped up to the nearest roof. Shikaku joined him a moment later. None of the citizens looked askance them, completely used to the everyday occurrence.

"I am not babysitting anyone. And definitely not three of them. One is more than enough."

"Uhuh."

"I'm not sponsoring a genin team. Kakashi-kun is my apprentice."

Shikaku moved his hand to rub his head choosing to look at the ground rather than Minato.

"Tch. Troublesome. So how did you get an apprentice? You haven't been a jounin for that long."

Minato groaned softly. His eyes wandered down to the streets below. Briefly they looked for a glimpse of silver hair, but gave up when it couldn't be found.

"Well you know how I had that reconnaissance mission to Suna?"

Shikaku nodded.

"I returned from it two days ago and received a summons to Sandaime-sama's office when Sensei returned from his mission. Long story short: Hokage-sama told me I would be getting an apprentice. He then introduced Kakashi-kun, and informed me that in addition to teaching Kakashi-kun we would be living together as well. I protested and was duly informed that the contract would be waiting for me on return to my apartment."

Scowling at the street below, he heard a large exhale come from the Nara. If anyone could help him with the situation, it would the strategist.

"I suppose you've looked the contract over."

"Hai. It's ironclad. Ouyaji even left room for it to be changed for anything I might think up."

"Seems like you're on good terms with the kid, so teaching shouldn't be too bad. Kids are supposed to be babe magnets so you might finally score a date with Uzumaki. Things are looking better for you already."

Whipping his head around, Minato glowered at Shikaku. The lazy bastard. _I can so get a date with Kushina without anyone's help. Just because I haven't yet, doesn't mean I won't. _Shikaku smirked knowingly, causing the glower to deepen.

"C'mon. In all that genius head of yours you can't think of one way to get me out of this? I don't mind mentor Kakashi-kun, I just don't want a six-year-old roommate. Please Shi-chan?"

Minato pouted with his best puppy eyes. Shikaku scowled at him for the use of the nickname he'd earned when they were genin.

"Do not call me that. Or I'll tell Hokage-sama you're trying to worm your way out of teaching."

"Hah. We both know you're too lazy to do that."

Grunting Shikaku glared at him. Minato settled on grinning cheesily.

"Maybe. I don't know if I'll be able to help you though. It seems as if Hokage-sama is set on you mentoring the kid. Normally, I would say it's because you're both acknowledged as geniuses and Hokage-sama thinks that you could relate best to the kid, especially since you're both orphans. However, given that he created a contract and surprised you with everything, I am going to say he has ulterior reasons. Of course, that's only a guess. It could be because he's the only heir to an old clan that the elders don't want dying out."

Grimacing, Minato rubbed his head turning around to look at the sky.

"I hate clan stuff."

"I know, everyone knows. But the clans were how we founded Konoha in the first place, so they're the base of its politics. And contrary to your beliefs, many of the clans contribute to the village and the shinobi more than they take away from it."

Briefly, Minato glanced at Shikaku who had joined him in cloud watching.

"Hai. I understand, but it irritates me how the elders kowtow to the whims of some of the clans. Mostly the arrogant whiny ones. But I suppose they can't all be lazy do-it-yourself Naras."

"Exactly. The village would be a lot more peaceful if they were."

Minato hmphed his agreement continuing to look up at the sky.

"So Sensei, don't you think it's about time you caught up with your apprentice? He does call you sensei, right? I'm going to have to tell the others about this."

Looking away from the sky, Minato scowled fiercely at Shikaku.

"Don't you dare tell the others about this. They can find out when they find out. Though knowing who ever dumped the kid's belongings at the apartment, the whole village will know by the end of tonight."

Shikaku smirked at him again before continuing his cloud watching.

"I'm pretty sure Inoichi's on duty today."

"Shit."

"Tch, nice habits to be teaching the kid. Too bad you're stuck with the White Fang's brat. He seems to follow traditional clan etiquette. Know how much you hate traditions. Then again, considering the disgraceful action White Fang took by failing that mission, the kid might have had a different upraising. But Hatake was traditional enough to commit seppuku, so I'd say the brat's probably a stickler for traditionalism."

A glacial stare bored into Shikaku who winced, letting his eyes stay closed rather than look at the fury on his friend's face.

"Do not tell me you are taking the side of the council Shikaku. I would hate to think that one of my friends was that close-minded. Sakumo was one of the best shinobi Konoha had, and it's this village's fault they lost him. We should be thankful that his son is still willing to protect this village, after what it did to his father."

Sighing, Shikaku opened his eyes and turned to observe his idealistic companion. Minato returned the look with an icy gaze that didn't let any of his emotions show.

"Minato. I know what you think of this, but you need to realize: Sakumo had the choice to ensure the safety of the village, but he didn't because he was too attached to his companions. Shinobi are tools before anything else, making us disposable. Sakumo ignored that, and cost Konoha more lives than he saved. If we allowed him to get away with that, what example would that give to every other shinobi who faced the decision between saving a friend or Konoha? It wouldn't take that long before our enemies exposed that weakness and Fire Country would be diminished."

Inhaling a small breath, Shikaku glanced at Minato to see him regarding the streets below still expressionless. Exhaling, he continued,

"And I don't think Kakashi has quite the opinion of Sakumo that you believe. The White Fang wasn't famous for being the most paternal of men. From what I know he spent more time of the battlefield than with Kakashi. His absence from Kakashi's chunnin exams was noted."

Finishing his comment, he straightened from leaning back against the roof and turned around to regard the street. Not hearing anything from Minato, he turned away from him and climbed onto the ledge preparing to leave.

"If it was Inoichi or Chouza, would you leave them for the sake of a mission? Do you think any of the sannin would abandon one of their own for a mission? I always assumed Konoha's care for its shinobi was what made it different from the other hidden villages."

Shikaku didn't bother to turn around.

"I meant what I said earlier: you should go catch up with the kid. The Hatake name isn't in the best standing with the villagers at the moment."

A brief calculating gaze rested on Shikaku's back for a full moment, before the owner was gone in a small gust of wind. Sighing Shikaku hung his head before leaping away in the opposite direction.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Kakashi ignored the dark stares of the older women while weaving between the crowd. As she neared a stand and inspected the produce offered, the whispers would stop but continue as she moved away. A few of the women were bold enough to sneer openly, and tried to pawn the rotten fruit off to her. The merchants stopped them, barely, knowing better than to incur the annoyance of a shinobi. It didn't stop them from trying to overcharge her. She refused to play the game and would return the fruit or vegetable before walking on her way. These were just another reason why she preferred the western market: they made sure you were gone before they whispered behind your back. And most of the merchants knew her well enough not to overcharge her.

So far she had a basket full of carrots, celery, red potatoes, daikon radish, oranges and bananas. Apples were her favorite fruit, but she preferred the ones that grew on her clan grounds. Dried fruit would be good rations, but she figured it would be better for Minato-sensei to pick out what he thought best. In addition to the fruit and vegetables, she'd picked out some seasonings. Instead of using the money Minato-sensei had given her, she used her own. It didn't seem right to use his when she could use her own. And she wanted out of his apartment as soon as possible. First, she needed to grab some cabbage which should be a few stalls ahead.

Stepping over some kid's extended leg, she glanced around for the stall. A hint of purple caught her eye instead. Biting the inside of her lip, she walked over to the stall. Kisei-san was the merchant, and he wasn't particularly fond of her. More to the point: he despised the Hatake clan. Eggplants were her favorite vegetable though, and this was the best season for them. Her hands clenched tightly around the basket as she glanced over the eggplants looking for the ripest ones. Before she grab one, Kisei-san spoke up.

"That will be four hundred yen a piece."

Inhaling a large breath Kakashi controlled her breathing. It seemed like he was going to be overcharging her. She managed to stifle a glare at him. Dinae-san wouldn't have tried to make her pay that much.

"Two hundred yen."

"Hmph. Five hundred or get lost."

He responded with a sly smirk. The upper hand was his, as he knew she would have to avoid making a scene in the unfavorable marketplace. It irked her, but she decided it would be best to walk away rather than let him have his way. As she was stepping back, she thunked into a solid object behind her.

"Five hundred yen for an eggplant? I never knew the market was so high."

Tilting her head up she saw her blonde haired sensei giving Kisei-san a pondering frown. Kisei-san himself was blanching at the thought of losing a customer. Especially a shinobi one at that. It was a very bad idea for a merchant to cheat a shinobi, gossip spread and retribution was quick.

"No, no. You misunderstood sir. Five hundred yen for a dozen eggplants. This boy was just keen on haggling, and I couldn't let him have it for a steal of two hundred yen."

"Oh, I see. Well then, I'll let you two resume your haggling then."

Kakashi watched as a cheeky, brilliant grin let up her sensei's face. Without looking she could tell Kisei-san was red in the face that he would actually have to bargain with her. The blues that glanced down met her stare with mirth.

"Well go on."

Sensei prodded her. Blinking a couple times, she brought her head down.

"Two hundred and fifty yen."

Kisei-san wrinkled his nose.

"Four hundred and seventy five yen."

"Two hundred and twenty yen."

She could hear him grinding his teeth.

"Four hundred and fifty yen."

"Three hundred yen for the dozen."

"Four hundred yen….for the dozen."

"Deal.

Kakashi said, smirking lightly behind her mask. Kisei-san's face was blotchy red, and his smile plastered on. Before he could move to give her the less desirable ones, Minato-sensei reached in and plucked out all twelve eggplants planting them in her basket. He handed the flabbergasted Kisei-san the four hundred yen.

"It was nice doing business with you sir."

Kakashi tilted her head puzzled. Feeling her vest pocket she couldn't feel the lump of Sensei's wallet. When had it disappeared? A hand on her shoulder pushed her away from the stand. She glanced up at the grinning blonde.

"Sensei?"

Coughing could be heard from Kisei-san's stall, as he overheard her words. With a widening grin, Minato-sensei grinned down at her.

"Gomenasai Kakashi-kun. I got a little carried away talking with Shikaku. Of course, if I had known that you were such a good bargainer, I would have waited. You must really like eggplants with you wanted a dozen of them. It seems you weren't kidding about liking vegetables either. Why don't we grab some grain and meat too?"

When he'd mentioned the eggplants, Kakashi's eyes had widened until she realized he must be joking. There was no reason for her to want a dozen eggplants. Kisei-san was trying to cheat her until he showed up.

"Hai. Should we get any dried fruits?"

He contemplated for a few seconds, before shaking his head no.

"Not at the moment. We'll be inside Konoha for a while yet…Besides the West market offers a better array."

Nodding she followed him to the grain merchants and watched while he greeted the woman there. In a few moments he had a sack full of rice and noodles, which he promptly handed to her. Then he pushed her over to the butchers' area where he quickly received wrapped up chicken and pork which he put into a satchel.

"I think we're done. How about you?"

She nodded, realizing she'd forgotten to grab cabbage. Maybe she would sneak away later and go to the Western market.

"Hai Sensei."

"Alright. Why don't we take the long way back, less people that way?"

"Hai."

Relieved, Kakashi followed him in the opposite direction they came in. It only took few minutes before they were out of the rush of the market. Observing the area they were walking around , she noticed they were walking through the rundown area of the village. She didn't often go this way, but she knew the neighborhood housed the refugees, immigrants and orphans from the Second Great Shinobi War. The area was very reclusive and kept to itself, but had a friendly helpful attitude to those that inhabited it. Many experienced jounin liked to frequent its restaurants and bars because the customers and servers didn't snoop into the business they conducted. Because of that she didn't find it surprising when Minato-sensei was greeted warmly by children and old men who sat outside the buildings playing or sunbathing. For the most part, they ignored her. It wasn't until they were passing the empty park that Minato-sensei decided to break the silence.

"Either you are a really good bargainer, or you didn't use any of the money I gave you. Is there a reason you didn't?"

She glimpsed Minato-sensei frowning at her out if the corner of her eye. Instead of looking at him, she kept her eyes on the groceries she was carrying.

"No reason. I have the money, so I don't see why I couldn't pay."

A large exhalation came from beside her. He was silent for a moment.

"Is it because you knew they were going to overcharge you? I could have waited to talk to Shikaku later if that was it."

Her fingers ran patterns into the basket, while she considered what to say.

"Do they always overcharge you? Or is it…more recently that they started to?"

"Its…well they…the central market always charges more than the other markets. Especially if you're a child. They feel they can get away with it. Really, the West Market is the best. I know more of the farmers there, so I know who will give me the better price."

Another long sigh.

"You should have said something Kakashi-kun. It doesn't matter which market we go to, to me. Normally I just go to a restaurant or grab fruit from the jounin lounge between missions. I meant what we spoke about before, if there's anything bothering you, you can tell me. That's what being a sensei is about."

There was a long drawn out pause between them. Should she say something or not? What did he want her to say to him? That she didn't want to live with him, that she wasn't used to living with others, that she was debating whether or not she really wanted him as a sensei. No, she wouldn't say anything because it wasn't in her place to balk at her superior's orders. But maybe she should warn him about how the other shinobi felt about a six-year-old chunnin among their ranks.

"Some older shinobi are not… happy about me being a chunnin at my age. Sometimes, there are problems."

She stopped herself from saying anything else. Minato-sensei could be of the others' opinion. Most jounin ignored her existence though, unlike the genin and chunnin who had it thrown in their faces.

"That doesn't surprise me. You're the youngest active shinobi by five years. Most people don't make chunnin until they're sixteen. Thirteen at the earliest. I remember my time as a genin and chunnin…it'll get better once everyone your age catches up to you."

Kakashi had forgotten that Minato-sensei was supposed to be the youngest current jounin. He would understand her situation. So she didn't understand what he was worried about.

"It might be difficult, but it's really best to ignore all the gossip the villagers spread. Something about other people's problems make them feel superior. Eventually it will end. Even if you think it won't."

Slanting her eyes to the side, Kakashi stared at Minato-sensei. He was scowling at the ground, before he looked over at her. He grinned wryly.

"I know I said we could train tomorrow, but I guess I forgot to ask. When were you planning on holding…Sak…I mean…you father's funeral? We don't have to train on that day. I understand that you probably want to attend-"

"There won't be any funeral. I had him cremated four days ago. His ashes are on the Hatake Clan grounds. It won't be necessary to postpone training."

Halting, she turned to fully face him. A shocked look was in his eyes. Was he surprised that she let Sakumo's ashes be kept on clan grounds?

"Why…aren't…is it…did someone ask you not to give…him…a funeral? Or did Sandaime-sama ask you not to hold one?"

No one had forbidden a funeral for him. She remembered the relief in Sandaime-sama's eyes when she informed of what she'd done. Why was Minato-sensei interested?

"His former cell-mates asked me when the funeral was…I told them I had chosen not to hold one. Considering his actions were a blotch on the village, _and them_, it would be best not to insult all the loyal shinobi by giving him a funeral. Who would want to attend the memorial of an insubordinate, weak shinobi? Especially one that had to commit seppuku to clear the taint of rescuing two _professional_ shinobi."

Taking in Minato-sensei's blank expression, she continued,

"Besides I thought it would be a waste to hold a wake that everyone would just spit at. According to Shinobi law: you shouldn't honor someone who committed seppuku with a funeral, unless they did it to avoid giving information away to enemy shinobi."

Biting the inside of her lips, she waited for Minato-sensei to say something.

"Has anyone asked to see his grave stone?"

They exchanged evaluating looks.

"No."

Breaking the eye lock, he looked at the sky before nodding to himself.

"Let's go. It's hot enough that if we stay out here any longer the meat might spoil. By the way, is there anything you want for dinner?"

Watching him start walking forward, she nodded. He was…unique.

"Whatever you want is fine, Sensei."

Quickening her pace, she caught up walking right behind him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Steam waved up from the boiling broth. Stirring the broth, he carefully added noodles. All the while he watched Kakashi-kun read a book out of the corner of his eye. The day had been very draining, and they hadn't even done any training. Internally he was struggling between wanting to read the contract three steps away from him, or giving up and accepting Kakashi-kun into his house. If it weren't for his conversation with Shikaku earlier, followed by observing the way Kakashi-kun was treated by the villagers, he would most likely be reading the contract and noting all the loopholes.

Annoyed as he was by the villagers' sneers towards the dead Hatake, he was livid about how they mad the living one so aware of their contempt. Of course, seeing the same attitude from one of his best friends incensed him beyond anything. Shikaku was generally one of the most open-minded of his friends, and the most agreeable towards his ideas. Reflecting on their meeting, Kakashi-kun had been aware of Shikaku's opinion. So Minato had no choice but to wonder why he was surprised when he heard the flat manner that Kakashi-kun informed him of Sakumo's burial. Minato had only just realized that he should avoid mention Sakumo's name in front of Kakashi. It wasn't a wonder. Shinobi and villagers alike told him what a failure his father was, and then waited for him to make the same mistake.

Minato was an orphan. He'd lost both his parent's to enemy shinobi when he was five. Ever since he'd wanted to be a shinobi so he could protect the civilians, in a way he never could for his parents. And even though he deeply admired Jiraiya-sensei, his first hero was still his father. But he wondered how would have felt if everyone had told him his father was a disgrace. Grinding his teeth, he cursed Ouyaji. The crafty bastard knew he wouldn't be able to say no to teaching Kakashi-kun. Not when he realized the similarities they shared. Only the little boy reading in the other room was quieter, smarter and more isolated than he ever was.

Reaching the conclusion, Minato decided he'd give living with the kid a week, before he tried to find a way out. Someone needed to reach out and let the boy know he wasn't alone, because Kami-sama only knew how alone they boy was being a chunnin at age six. A child of Kakashi's talent could be a great asset to Konoha in the future, if he could keep the village from destroying such a protector in the meantime. Which meant Minato had a chance to corrupt a youth into forgoing the old clan traditions that were instilled in Konoha's shinobi. Ouyaji had probably planned this all along.

* * *

I just realized how long it had been since my last update… o.o'

Ouyaji- old man. I figured Minato wouldn't refer to Sarutobi as jiji like Naruto, so he refers to him as old man instead.

As for the yen, I figured one eggplant would be worth a little less than a hundred yen, so he was really trying to rip her off.

Any constructive criticism is welcome!

Thanks for Reading,

False Sourires


	4. Second Day

**SnapDragon**

* * *

Minato held his head against his palm, blearily watching the black liquid brew. Naturally a morning person, he didn't really need the caffeine to wake up, it was just a developed habit. Something he'd picked up from having to get Jiraiya-sensei sober after a drinking match with Tsunade-san, and the sleep deprivation that came along with being on dangerous, high classed missions. Right now he needed it after the previous night. After Kakashi-kun had gone to bed, he'd resumed reading the contract Ouyaji had given to him. The living together thing just wasn't going to work out.

_Sitting down at dinner last evening, he'd started eating at his normal pace. Kakashi-kun on the other hand, had stared at him for a moment before lowering his head and breaking his chopsticks. Minato had resumed focusing his attention on his ramen, while considering what his friend's reactions would be when he saw them next. Finishing his bowl, he'd looked up remembering his new roommate. Noodles were still in the bowl, but all the vegetables and broth were gone leaving the bowl a little more than half empty, Kakashi-kun observed him mask in place. What was the boy's obsession with his mask?_

"_Kakashi-kun, you can take off your mask if you want…"_

_The gaze didn't waver._

"_I prefer it on."_

_Sweatdropping, Minato wondered if he had some embarrassing feature he didn't want people to see, like buckteeth. _

"_Alright…Finished with your supper already?"_

_Glancing briefly at his leftover noodles, Kakashi-kun nodded._

"_Hai…it is more than I usually eat for a meal…and I am not that fond of…junk food."_

_Kakashi-kun had called ramen junk food. And as good as said he dislikes it. One of the few edible cooked meals Minato could make safely. There was no way he and the kid were going to survive together_.

It had been well after midnight before he'd given up reading the contract and gone to bed. Unfortunately for him, his mind wouldn't let him sleep after the sun had begun to rise, so he'd had to crawl out of bed and get dressed. Now he needed his dark nectar to get his mind running at full speed again. Staring blankly at the book in front of him, he could feel Kakashi-kun's alert chakra in the other room. The boy had already been awake when Minato was stirring. Grimacing, Minato took the pitcher and poured himself a cup, quickly gulping the searing liquid. There was no need for the boy to be so nervous about the evaluation Minato was going to give him that morning.

As he was finishing off his cup, ignoring his screaming tongue, the bedroom door hesitantly opened. A silver head peaked out, eyes searching the room before they settled on him in the kitchen. Meeting the kid's gaze, Minato leaned against his counters, unsure of his housemate's skittishness. After a moment of this, the boy came out of the room already crisply dressed for the day. Minato glanced down at his own wrinkly outfit, making a mental note to do laundry. His uniform from his last mission was smelling up the floor in his room.

"Good morning Sensei."

Kakashi said lightly bowing his head before taking a chair uncertainly at the counter. Minato bit back a groan. He needed more coffee if he was going to survive the day. As he went to pour himself another cup, he grabbed an apple tossing it to the boy. Watching him fidget was going to drive him crazy. At least eating should keep him occupied. The boy caught it offhandedly.

"Morning Kakashi-kun. Get a good night's rest?"

Caught looking between the apple and him, the boy nodded cautiously.

"Hai, Sensei."

Deciding to let this cup cool, before he scalded his tongue anymore, Minato observed the boy. All the while blowing on his cup. Kakashi-kun moved the apple between his hands, somewhat examining it, but mostly using it to give his hands something to do.

"Are you nervous about the skills examination we're going to do?"

Gripping the apple tightly in one hand, while tapping it lightly with the other, Kakashi-kun looked at him. The mask made it difficult to read the boy's expression, but his body language and eyes tended to reveal his thoughts.

"No Sensei."

Minato took that to be a hai, because he kept moving his hands. His gaze had been quick to look away.

"When did you get up this morning? It's always important to get a good night's sleep before a mission."

Glancing up at him again briefly, Kakashi-kun shrugged his shoulders.

"Not too long…"

Frowning, Minato watched as Kakashi-kun split his apple in half. Yesterday, his impression had been that the boy wasn't the type to lie; now he just hoped Kakashi-kun was nervous and not prone to averting the truth. This time he sipped slowly at the coffee.

"How about you tell me where you think your skill set is at?"

"How so…?"

Interested eyes met his. Good, finally something they could hold a non one-sided conversation about.

"What do you think your best skill is? Your worst? For me, I excel at ninjutsu, but am interested in expanding my knowledge to seals. Genjutsu is the hardest for me to work with. My taijutsu is above average in my opinion, with my speed being my best asset."

Kakashi-kun nodded at his example. Minato smiled.

"Good. Now go into more detail about how you would describe your skills."

He could swear Kakashi-kun narrowed his eyes at that statement.

"I think…Genjutsu is my best skill right now, because it doesn't require a lot of chakra, just control. It's not necessarily that I have small chakra reserves; so much as I am too young for my chakra to have completely adapted to me. My previous… sensei have told me I have excellent chakra control for my age. But I have no interest in specializing in it when I'm older. On the other hand, because of my age I would say taijutsu is my worst skill. I am familiar with all the types offered at the academy, but because of my height, they don't work out to well for me. To make up for that, I use very basic moves that work to my advantage, but as I grow I'll probably pick a style that fits me."

Kakashi-kun stopped speaking to look at him. Narrowing his eyes, Minato noticed a small bite mark in the apple. When had he…?

"With ninjutsu, I know a range of D and C class. Those are the only ones I can perform at the moment with my chakra capacity. All three of the academy techniques I can perform effortlessly, even with my chakra. Throwing kunai I do well at. Dodging kunai is not up to average, but most miss me because the throwers misjudge my height. My speed could use a lot of work as a result. Normally, I use my agility and flexibility to get by, and in comparison to others my age, my movements are a lot more controlled. Stealth and tracking are two areas I am very proficient in. But I think my knowledge of history, battles, strategies, and such; at least, book wise is better than most chunin."

With wide eyes, Minato just stared unblinking at Kakashi-kun for a moment. That was definitely a detailed analysis of his skills. Maybe he should just stick to testing the boy. Straightening himself out, he did his best to look down imposingly at Kakashi-kun.

"Alright. What are the five immediate causes of the First Great Shinobi war? Followed by two minor causes stemming from each of the great elemental nations."

Minato asked, deciding if he was going to test the boy's knowledge, he might as well do it thoroughly. Kakashi-kun sat straight, a challenging flare in his eyes.

……………………………………………………………..

Jumping into a tree, Kakashi surveyed the forest, before dashing out of the tree to a lower hiding spot, careful to make very little noise. Landing on a tree trunk to avoid footprints, she carefully moved her way through the branches and leaves on the ground, sticking close to the base of the trees in an attempt to blend in. Finding a particularly gnarled group of tree roots, she climbed in between them crouching low beside the trunk of the tree. Sniffing, she could smell Minato-sensei coming towards her. Her senses otherwise couldn't detect him, and he was suppressing his chakra much like she was to avoid being noticed. Most likely, he hadn't taken into consideration her sensitive nose.

Gradually she moved her right hand close to her shuriken pouch around her knee. Her left hand was already clenching a kunai tightly. A few of the birds that had been chirping in the forest when they had thought she left silenced themselves again. He'd caught up to her then. Tilting her head up slowly, she made her breaths shallower. After a few moments of this, a familiar pair of pants was visible through the roots. She waited until the boots had turned opposite of her, before the she cautiously stepped away from the trunk, and threw the shuriken with her right using the distraction to get out of the roots. However, she had not expected her sensei to go poof with a cheeky smile at her. Realizing that was one of the clones he had used earlier, she jumped backward towards the trunk of a tree again. Her eyes flickered around the clearing but she failed to see anything, until the wind shifted and her nose caught a scent from behind her.

Twirling around, she raised her kunai in time to deflect the one that was being thrown at her. The kick being sent her way managed to graze her side as she tried to move out of the way. Tightening her lips, her hand grabbed another shuriken and threw it at the clone behind her, while she managed to dodge another kick. Grinning faintly, Minato-sensei began to throw more kicks and shuriken her way, causing her to retreat. Soon he had pushed her out of the forest clearing into a flat grassy area complete with stream. It was the stream that grabbed her attention the most, since she was two steps away from falling in. Glad her mask hid her expression she ground her teeth at her sensei. He was trying to get her to use chakra.

Forced by a glancing kunai, she jumped backwards onto the surface of the running water. It only gave a little at her initial landing, but was completely steady otherwise under her feet. Which was a good thing as she was once again charged by her sensei. As a kunai headed for her feet, she jumped flipping over to land on her hands before getting back on her feet. Giving her just enough time to see one of her sensei's annoying clones staring up at her from below the water's surface. She responded by throwing a kunai at the clone below the surface, and a shuriken at the man in front of her. Except that the man in front of her turned out to be a clone, and the one under the water was headed straight for her. Preparing to run and meet the figure she reached for another shuriken, only to have a hand reach out and firmly encircle her hand throwing her smashing into the water. Where she was grabbed by the clone underneath that was quick to set a kunai to her throat, and drag them to the surface of the water.

"Do you surrender?"

Grinding her teeth, she nodded.

"I surrender."

"Good. Though in a real battle I hope you understand the enemy would either kill you or interrogate you now."

Kakashi stared him in the eyes, before nodding.

"Hai, Sensei."

He just grinned brightly at her, making the hand signs to expel his clone. Resulting in her starting to fall in the water before she used her chakra to hold herself up. Firmly glaring at her sensei this time, he just smiled more laughing a little.

"Why don't you go back to the apartment? I got the seal working, so it should let you in. In the meantime I suggest changing, while I go report your results to Hokage-sama."

Still glowering, she nodded, shaking her head out wildly, much like her family summons. Not being able to hold it back anymore, he chuckled heartily. Disappearing before he could be hit by the shuriken she threw at him.

…………………………………………..

Minato struggled to get his face straight. Kakashi-kun had been too amusing though. He could tell the boy had a lot of pride, and the water might have been a bit much in denting it. If not for his appearance and name, Minato might have thought him an Inuzuka clan member the way he shook himself out like that. Sobering, he ran a hand through his hair. The boy had been good. Better than a genin.

"Namikaze-san. Hokage-sama will see you now."

Coming out of his thoughts, Minato frowned at the chunnin secretary for the Hokage. Why didn't younglings these days realize he wasn't old enough to be a san yet? Still frowning, he entered Sandaime's office, quickly coming to a halt in front of the desk.

"Minato-kun, don't glare at my secretaries just because you're upset I gave you a teaching assignment."

Grinding his teeth, Minato regarded Sandaime-sama coolly.

"If you don't want me to frown at them, you should never have given me a six year old roommate. _Ouyaji._"

Slumping back in his chair, Sandaime-sama just puffed his pipe at Minato.

"I am not reversing my orders. You had better be disturbing my time with something more important Minato-kun. "

Holding his ground, Minato kept his blank expression.

"That happens to be a matter of opinion Sandaime-sama. I think it very important that I don't have a six year old roommate; however that is not what I came to discuss. I just gave Kakashi-kun a skills evaluation."

Sandaime-sama observed him with interest.

"How did it go?"'

Minato regarded the ground with a sigh.

"Kakashi-kun has definitely shown me he earned his status as a chunnin. His technical knowledge is amazing, but I suppose Sakumo-san was responsible for teaching him much of that. The way he keeps his head in combat is much like that of someone with a lot of experience in the battlefield. Beforehand, he told me he had solid chakra control and detailed knowledge of stealth, but I was still amazed when I saw it for myself. I wasn't able to test his genjutsu, but he assured me it was his best skill _at the moment_. From what I gathered Kakashi-kun just needs to get older and he'll be a solid shinobi. This is where his taijutsu and ninjutsu come into play. One he doesn't have the chakra to learn yet and the other he needs height and muscle to work with."

Steeping his hands, Sandaime-sama stared blankly past Minato at the door.

"Hai…He is very exceptional for his age. The examiners had little choice but to promote him to chunnin. Everyone had thought we were crazy for letting a six year old take the test, there was no way a child could do damage on the field. My fellow Kages sneered at the 'bluff' Konoha was attempting to pull. No one was laughing when the tests were over."

Observing Sandaime-sama's eyes Minato thought he could glimpse the memory dancing there.

"In the exams he fought opponents over twice his age and three times his physical strength, and every time he managed to pull a win. Each time he would distract them long enough to determine their weak points, and then exploit them to his advantage. Kakashi-kun has the potential to be a very great strategist if his strengths are channeled in the correct manner. However, the present is our greatest worry, and the fact remains that Kakashi-kun is only six, and incapable of doing a great many things older chunnin can. Yet he is also capable of actions that cannot be performed by the older shinobi of Konoha."

Intently, Minato observed Sandaime-sama's gaze flicker into consciousness. Squaring his shoulders, Minato straightened out his relaxed stance. Something in Sandaime-sama's voice told him he was going to hear something he didn't want to. Inhaling deeply, his eyes met Sandaime-sama's resolute stare.

"And what exactly can Kakashi-kun do that others cannot?"

Silence met Minato's question, as Sandaime-sama puffed at his pipe. His eyes alert to Minato's slightest movement.

"You've only had a night to get to know your apprentice…Is that enough time for you to form any opinions of him yet? Besides not wanting to have him as roommate, that is."

Tightening his lips in a thin line, Minato scowled lightly with his eyes.

"Kakashi-kun, from what I've observed of his behavior so far, appears to be bright, 'determined', traditional and very proud. Of those four qualities…I only care for one of those traits, as I'm sure you are aware Sandaime-sama. However those are all behaviors possessed by _children_ to some degree or other. There is one quality Kakashi-kun seems to possess that most his age do not…he is exceedingly independent. Not once has he asked for my help, and at times he has shown minimal irritation through fidgeting when he felt he had to wait for my reaction before acting. The fact that he stopped and waited for my insight, is not because of natural politeness, I think, but because of a deeply ingrained traditionalism that demands he receive his superior's approval before acting."

Sandaime-sama's lips thinned into a grimace.

"Hai, that is hardly surprising. Sakumo was very traditional himself, and I think he expected Kakashi-kun to follow the example he set. Kakashi-kun, in the times I've observed him, revered his Otou-san, and consequently feared doing anything that would make Sakumo think less of him. Hence his 'independence' as you named it."

"And you think it might be something else?"

Sandaime-sama exchanged an assessing stare with him.

"I did not ask for my opinion of Kakashi-kun, Minato-kun. I happen to already know it. What I did ask was for your assessment of Kakashi-kun, which you have not finished reporting to me. Hai, you've already said you think he is proud, obstinate, traditional and 'independent', but anyone could come to that conclusion from observing him for five minutes. After one day, I'd expect your jounin level observation skills to give you a better evaluation."

Minato watched Sandaime-sama smoke his pipe, following the trails of smoke waft through the air with his eyes.

"Personally I think Kakashi-kun is a precocious child, mentally years ahead his peers, almost an adult. Physically, he is on par with a nine year old, a very graceful nine year old. Emotionally, emotionally I cannot tell you where he is. He tries hard to keep his thoughts under wrap, but his actions tend to give away his feelings. Mostly he follows what his mind tells him, and he tries to push away any feelings he harbors. In that regard, I would guess Kakashi-kun's emotional level is on par with a fourteen year old, if he weren't six. The way the villagers treat him is not helping him deal with his emotions any better, and is only isolating him from learning to interact with others."

Sandaime-sama had gotten up during his report and walked over to the window watching the people below.

"Minato-kun…I am old, and tired. In order to be the Hokage, I've had to make sacrifices. Many, many sacrifices. My wife is much to forgiving for her own good. She always accepts my being away for Konoha, and understands the love I have for the people of Konoha. I wish I could say the same for my sons. Asuma is eight and Ichiro eleven. They barely know me at all, and the only insight I have on their lives is through my wife. That's why in a few years, I am hoping to train a new successor, so maybe I can salvage some bond with them."

"Hokage-sama-"

With his back still turned, Sandaime-sama raised a hand to quiet him.

"An analogy Minato-kun. My sons are important to me even if I barely know them, and I hope to get a chance to know them in the future. If it's not too late, and they can still accept me. Sadly, not all parents think the same as I do. Konoha's White Fang was one of those parents. Four days ago I talked with Kakashi-kun about his plans for Sakumo's funeral. I…I was worried if anyone would attend, and if they did how they would act, and how Kakashi-kun would take it if someone were to spit at Sakumo. When he told me had no plans to hold a funeral, and had already cremated Sakumo's remains I was relieved. It wasn't right, but I was so relieved to avoid any of the problem's that would have arisen.

I should have been more alarmed by Kakashi-kun's reaction. He was cold and apathetic about the whole affair. None of his actions were that of a child that lost his hero. Let alone his only parent. There weren't tears, glares or shouts about how unfair the world is. Just a small child staring at me with hardened eyes. My greatest fear is that Asuma and Ichiro will have the same reaction when I die if I continue to pay more attention to Konoha than to them. You called Kakashi-kun independent, I call him disconnected. He doesn't know how to interact with people. Especially those his own age. Sakumo always stressed seclusion from society rather than immersion. And now his son is completely lost of the ability to interact with others outside of the battlefield."

Sandaime-sama turned around to look at him. His shoulders slag and his eyes weary. Minato internally smacked himself for being such a nuisance to the Old Man, and causing him more problems than he already had. But a small part of Minato was yelling at him about the unfairness of the situation. He didn't want to be raising a kid at his age, especially one with emotional problems. For Kami's sake he had his own ambitions and problems that he had to focus on first. Why did he have to put them to the side for a kid? Fortunately, Minato's sense of responsibility outweighed his selfish thoughts.

"Ouyaji-Please tell me. What do you want me to do with Kakashi-kun? Why did you make him my student?"

Tilting his head off to the side, Sandaime-sama sighed regretfully.

"Minato-kun, for someone hailed as a genius, I don't understand why you can't grasp my reasoning. It really isn't that complicated."

Frowning, Minato tried to think of why Sandaime-sama wanted him to teach Kakashi-kun. He thought back to his conversation with Shikaku, and the merchant at the market.

"Is…is it because I am called a genius? You've always known how I felt about that word, Ouyaji. Genius is nothing but a label meant to separate people. Because of some baka sensei, I've had to spend years working even harder to win the respect of others. Especially people who have worked hard to earn their positions, and think I'm some cocky brat sidling to take their position without a sweat. We both know how hard I trained and sweated and bled to be where I am. You say Kakashi-kun is detached from others, but how old was he when he was first called a genius. How old was he when was first alienated by his peers?"

Really, why hadn't he thought that over more yesterday when Kakashi told him how others reacted around him? Because he had been too worried about how the villagers of Konoha treated him for Sakumo's action. Minato groaned internally. Hadn't he gone through the same shunning because he could think a little bit faster and deeper than his classmates? Because they had miss took his ability to accurately throw a kunai as natural genius, rather than hard work. When had Kakashi's classmates began to lock him out from their groups? He was only six!

"I am afraid I cannot quite answer that question Minato-kun. Kakashi-kun and I haven't had much chance to talk over the years. At least outside of a public setting. As his sensei, I think that's a question you're very much entitled to ask him. It will give you a way to bond with one another. My whole intention for making you Kakashi-kun's sensei is to get you to bond with him. Hai, you're right about you both receiving similar treatments for being dubbed geniuses being a part of my motive, but that is not the sole reason I made him your student. Jiraiya and I have been awed by your determination and your personality Minato-kun. You don't let people get you down because they're jealous or scared of you. You make friends with them. You let them become your precious people.

Kakashi-kun is not like you. He is very reserved and shy. Keeping him from easily making friends. With Sakumo dead, I don't think Kakashi-kun has a single precious person. You can't tell me in speaking with him, Minato-kun, that you didn't notice his attachment to following rules, traditions. If Kakashi-kun is allowed to keep on this path, he will literally become a tool in being, not just in philosophy. An efficient unfeeling killing tool. Which is why I put him under your tutelage. I want you to become a precious person to him, and I want you to teach him how to make friends. Give him a chance at a life."

Regarding Sandaime-sama in slight surprise, Minato blinked. That was not what he was expecting to hear. Minato recalled being sad after his parents died, but he had never felt truly alone. Mostly because he had had the children from his neighborhood to cheer him up, and many of the mothers were sympathetic to his situation. Even at the academy he had pestered people like Shi-chan until they became friends. Kakashi had been raised outside the immediate village grounds, away from any people. And from his behavior the other day, Minato saw where Sandaime-sama thought he was shy. The moment a person came into view Kakashi tried to make himself invisible. Talking only when talked to first.

Grimacing openly, Minato nodded at Sandaime-sama. He might not have known Kakashi that long, but there was no way he was letting the boy go by in life without a precious person. The bond between the shinobi and the villagers of Konoha is what made the village so different from other the other hidden villages. Minato knew a lot of shinobi in the other villages didn't believe in caring for one another, and that had always been his firm belief as to why they couldn't win the last two Great Shinobi Wars. Having someone to protect is what gave you the determination to never give up. Kakashi couldn't be allowed to miss out on that experience. The special quirk that defined a Konoha shinobi.

"Hai. You know I'll do what you ask Ouyaji."

A glimmer of a smile lifted Sandaime-sama's lips.

"I knew you would Minato-kun. Now for that mission you asked about."

Following Sandaime-sama to his desk, Minato schooled his features. His mind was buzzing as he considered how he was going to get Kakashi to open up. In a smaller portion of his mind, he wondered about what Sandaime-sama had failed to tell him. Minato recognized the signs of hesitation that indicated he wasn't being told the whole truth. What exactly was he not being told?

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Walking at sedate pace, Kakashi took her time getting to the Western half of the village. The crowds were not to big yet, and the Western half of the village always tended to be less teeming with people. She was still disgruntled with Minato-sensei for getting her wet earlier that morning. Moving in wet clothes was irritating. It occurred to her when she got back to the apartment that she should have packed more clothes than she had. If today was any indication, she was going to be going through two sets a day. Mentally she noted to grab two more sets and a sewing kit if she went after her other weapons.

A light breeze drafted through the buildings making the air comfortably chill as the sun began to beat down. Her hair was drying quickly, trying to shed remnants of dampness. Scrunching her nose under her mask, she realized she was going to have to trim it again. Soon. For some annoyingly unfathomable reason, her hair grew rapidly. Some days she was fortunate, and only had to cut every other morning. Usually she trimmed it every day. Long hair irked her beyond sanity. Occasionally during missions, she was forced to let it get to shoulder length. It was promptly cut upon returning to the village. Personally, she never understood people with long hair.

Glancing around she noticed the buildings were beginning to lessen. Her shoulders relaxed some. Crowds made her tense, and she never felt she could relax in the city. The Western part of the village was as close to being in the forests outside of Konoha, as you could get within the gates that surrounded the village. A good few of the clans choose that reason to make their grounds there. The Naras most notably. Ironically observing the shadows on the ground, she estimated the time to be a half hour before midday. Minato-sensei had been gone for two hours. His meeting with Sandaime-sama couldn't be taking that long could it? Shrugging to herself, she decided to let it go. Musing, she wondered if maybe she should have left him a note though.

A whiney brought her attention a head of her to the sight of a horse lazily munching hay. His owner not far away, haggling his wares with another farmer. Getting nearer to them, she sidled off to the right and patted Chiri on the nose before continuing on her way. Both men eyed her, but otherwise ignored her and continued with their conversation. Looking intently at the ground, she walked past them without nodding a greeting. Her cheeks were warm, and she bit her tongue hoping it would stop sooner. She hated blushing and was thankful she always had her mask on so no one else could notice. People tended to make her blush, particularly if they paid a lot attention to her.

Waiting for the paved street to turn to dirt and gravel before she looked up, she listened to the chatter. Most people were well acquainted with one another here and were generally eager to share gossip. But unless you were a cheater, a thief or a liar they wouldn't shun you or treat you too badly. Reaching her destination, she looked up glancing around seeing Dinae-san's stand. The elderly man had his back turned to her, but his daughter caught sight of her and grinned. Walking over to them, Dinae-san turned around and gave her an evaluating stare. Kakashi hadn't been to the stand for over a week. Halting in front of the stand, she took a deep breath.

"Morning Dinae-san."

Chewing on his tobacco, he nodded at her gruffly.

"Seems closer to afternoon to me, Kakashi-chan. How you doing?"

Glancing from his stern gaze to the sky, she nodded.

"Then afternoon Dinae-san. I hope it's a good one for you. Do you have any dried fruit or meat?"

Behind Dinae-san, his daughter rolled her eyes. He snorted while grinning wryly.

"I suppose I might if my favorite little lad-"

"There you are!"

A huffing voice said behind her, gaining the attention of the three of them. Minato-sensei appeared to be annoyed. With her she supposed. _Guess I should have written that note_. She jerked her head in surprise when Dinae-san's hand rested on her left shoulder.

"Is something wrong, shinobi-san?"

Minato-sensei started in surprise at Dinae-san speaking. He stared confusedly at Dinae-san for a few moments. Kakashi couldn't see Dinae-san, but she supposed he was worried. Dinae-san never took well to strangers. Especially if they were shinobi. She didn't quite know why though.

"Minato-sensei, I forgot to write you a note. I'm sorry. You weren't back from talking to Hokage-sama."

Glancing down at her quickly, his hand went to rub his head.

"Sorry. I hadn't thought the meeting would go that long. When I got back to the apartment you weren't there, and…well, I wondered where you were and went to look for you. So, um, what are you doing?"

Tilting her head to the side, Kakashi stared at her sensei in bewilderment. Couldn't he have just looked for her chakra and shushined over to her? Kakashi felt Dinae-san pull his hand from her shoulder.

"Inquiring about dried fruit and meat. Do you want the same as usual or something different this time?"

Turning around, she looked up at Dinae-san. His eyes moved from Minato-sensei to his stores.

"Oh. Is that what you're doing? Guess you were reading my mind."

Frowning in puzzlement, Kakashi turned her head to Minato-sensei. He was wearing a cheesy grin.

"Sensei?"

"Hokage-sama gave us a mission. Outside the village."

Straightening her back and squaring her shoulders, she nodded. Finally a mission. A thud to her right brought her attention back to Dinae-san who had laid out three small pouches of rations.

"Will you be wanting double then?"

Dinae-san said with a frown at the pouches, before his eyes roamed over to her and then sensei. She glanced questioningly at Minato-sensei. His gaze was focused on Dinae-san.

"Afternoon…?"

"Dinae Ihare, Minato-san?"

"Sorry. Namikaze Minato. But Minato-san is fine."

Dinae-san's eyes widened a bit and he appeared to evaluate Minato-sensei again. His daughter gasped turning slightly pink before she turned to measure out some more fruit.

"Oh, and you're Kakashi's sensei? I wasn't aware Kakashi had been assigned to a new team."

Staring at Dinae-san, Kakashi blinked a few times. Why was he leaving off her honorific? But she supposed she was glad. Minato-sensei still didn't know she was a girl.

"No Dinae-san. Namikaze-san is my new sensei, but Hokage-sama assigned me as his apprentice, so I don't have any team members."

Rough, amused eyed twinkled down at her.

"Ah, is that so. That's really well done, getting an apprenticeship when you haven't been a chunnin for more than a year yet."

Nodding at his words, Kakashi could feel her cheeks burning a horrible shade of pink. She hated when this happened. Thankfully, Minato-sensei distracted Dinae-san from staring at her any longer.

"So what is the 'usual'?"

"Two pouches with a mixture of dried berries, dried vegetables and some hardened breads. The second pouch is full of dried venison and pork."

Minato-sensei glanced briefly at her, before turning his attention to Dinae-san.

"I think three times the usual, plus an extra pouch of fruit will last the mission."

Her fingers twitched a bit itching to find out their mission. It had been to long since she last left the village, and the last had been even more stifling than usual. As Dinae-san added seven more pouches to the stack, Kakashi reached for her wallet. Minato-sensei, however, laid a hand over her arm, stopping her.

"How much Dinae-san?"

Looking between them, Dinae-san grunted satisfied after a moment.

"Twenty-seven ryo."

Minato-sensei grabbed his wallet and pulled out several ryo notes which he handed over to Dinae-san. Dinae-san frowned looking at the notes as Minato-sensei tossed her a few pouches to carry, taking the rest himself. With a wave he turned to leave, motioning her to follow.

"Pleasure to meet you, Dinae-san. Hope to do business with you again soon! Let's go Kakashi-kun, I want to grab some lunch."

Kakashi watched her cheery sensei walk a few steps, before turning to bow lightly to a perplexed Dinae-san and his daughter. She shrugged a tiny bit when his daughter was about to say something.

"Thank you Dinae-san."

An amused grunt followed her quick departure, and she thought she could hear him arguing with his daughter. Sensei was waiting for her a little up the road. Kakashi ran to catch up with him. They walked a few steps before Minato-sensei began to talk to her again.

"They were pleasant. I can see why you prefer to come here instead of the other markets. Dinae-san even offered a really good deal on the dried provisions."

Eying him skeptically, Kakashi shook her head.

"Dinae-san is always nice. But, Minato-sensei, you know you got taken right?"

He returned her doubtful gaze with a disbelieving expression.

"What? I don't think so. Normally it is a lot more for this number of provisions."

Sighing disappointedly at him, she watched the buildings get nearer.

"Dinae-san never charges me more than two ryo a pouch."

Walking another five steps, Kakashi realized she didn't hear Minato-sensei following her any longer. Turning around, she saw him standing dead in his tracks with a horrified expression. After several moments, he seemed to shake off whatever had him in a trance.

"Sensei…?"

He stared down at her stonily.

"You are doing all the bargaining from now on."

* * *

**Omake**

* * *

**Petition to Cancel Living Arrangements #1**

_Ouyaji, I tried, but I cannot live with anyone who does not like ramen. It happens to be the only thing I know how to cook. Kakashi-kun will starve to death unless you move him elsewhere._

_P.S. - Ramen will __**not**__ make me fat._

**Petition to Cancel Living Arrangements #2**

_Dear Sandaime-sama,_

_I do not think I can continue to live with Namikaze-san. He seems to like this dish called ramen, and did not take it well when I told him I do not care for junk food. I am sorry, but I do not think it in my best interests to live with someone who risks their physical conditioning because of junk food. Namikaze-san is fully informed of my doubts on the benefits of eating ramen._

* * *

Author's Note:

Day two of living together and already being assigned a mission. Wonder what it is… And somebody knows that Kakashi is a girl! And what is Sandaime hiding from Minato?

After this chapter, I'll begin having time skips to move things along. These first chapters were just to set things up.

In answer to BlackPANDA, I'm sorry if it gets confusing when I switch between referring to Kakashi as a 'she' and 'he'. I don't think it will make it any easier if I just use 'she/he', so the only thing I can say is for the moment when 'she' is being used its Kakashi's POV. When 'he' is being used it is someone else's' POV or some else is talking. It will continue to be this way until more people learn about Kakashi's gender. Sorry for the confusion though.

Thanks for Reading,

False Sourires


End file.
